Holidays
by Zeroofthedragons
Summary: Ok, it's the holidays and their sports in the GW boy's eyes. What happens when they are on Earth for these and have never touched a Gundam. It's Heerorelena, but that may change! same as the rating. Please rr!


Trick'or'Treat  
  
Z: 'tis approaching us, Halloween. I feel in that kind of a mood, so I'm going to create this short series. One chapter for each holiday, a few pages a chapter, and each of you review the chapters, deal? Better be! I dunno if I should do Heero/Duo or Heero/Relena.but it is Trowa/Quatre Now on to the story! Note- The GW boys are going to be sporty...depending upon what sports I'm in for each holiday...easier that way, kay?  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own, don't sue- believe me, I ain't got nuthin'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whistle sounded as the boys lined up, their uniforms mixing together in a colorful mess. Heero shook his brown locks out of his eyes and bent slightly into a running stance. Next to him, Duo fidgeted. Heero murmured quietly to his friend and teammate. Their breathed steamed in the cold air, but the bitterness did not bother the young teen. Heero and Duo, along with the other members of their team wore red and black, the colors for their school's Cross Country team: a black tank top with a red stripe down each side, with matching thigh-high shorts. Heero's lean, muscular form made the girls gasp and melt; Duo's was near the same.  
  
The whistle blew once more and the players tensed. It was only a game, but each was into it and would strive for the win. The man just off the starting line raised his gun- and fired. They were off!  
  
Heero moved to the front, just off the leaders. He could hold that position no sweat. He'd just be racing against his personal record. Duo wasn't that far behind himself, determined not to lose sight of Heero. The team had been practicing and preparing the whole season for this: The Championships. Schools from all over the place came to compete, the best of each team already chosen to run. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and three others had been chosen as the Dagger's team runners, as they were the strongest and the fastest by far.  
  
They rounded the first curve, Heero gaining slightly on the man ahead. Two orange-clad runners crowded him one either side, striving to pass him. Heero replied by turning on some speed for a few seconds, which took him past the two leaders. His muscles were tense, ready to release in the sprint at the end of the two miles.  
  
Duo's breath puffed out in white clouds of smoke, fogging up his vision for short periods of time. He shook his head, coughed once, and continued strong, as did many other boys. Heero was far ahead, and Duo was more determined to catch up to him. He sped up for a few seconds, passing a few orange- and red-team runners. He suddenly felt the ground slope upward and realized they had already made it to the hill, the halfway mark. 'Only a bit longer...' he chanted to himself.  
  
Heero lengthened his stride, allowing gravity to pull him downhill, as that was where he was by the time Duo got up it. His breath came in four sharp intakes and exhales; in, in, out, out. That was the breathing strategy they had been taught. He continued, lightly for him but fast, for the rest of the wooded area to be run. He sped up as he reached the end of the trees; the finish line was in sight!  
  
It was him against his time now, and he was determined as hell to beat his former time of 11:22 for the two miles. His strides lengthened, came quicker. He was edging closer; it was no more than four hundred yards off! He sensed movement behind him: someone catching up. He gritted his teeth and pulled further ahead. He could hear the crowd cheering above the pulsing of his blood. Nearly there, a few more yards- and the crowd went wild as Heero passed under the wire 5 seconds before the next guy, a blue- team member. Heero eyed this one, amazed at his strength. No one had ever come that close to him before.  
  
The kid wasn't much to look at; messy brown hair, small, thin, but his bright blue eyes would startle most. Those orbs were so clear. He inclined his head to Heero. "Nice race," he said, after listening to his own time.  
  
Heero nodded back, satisfied with his time. "You too." As the boy turned to head back to his coach, Heero caught sight of the name imprinted on the back of his jersey: Enna. Heero had little time to ponder that name, for the others were fast approaching. Duo was edging towards the lead of a small group ahead of the middle-runners and the lastlings. His legs churned, pounding the turf heavily. It was common knowledge that, when one ran, his legs, ankles and feet were taking about ten times one's weight.  
  
Duo surged ahead, Trowa and the other members of the black team following suit. Duo zoomed through the shoot made of rope and small flagpoles, nearly tripping over his feet in exhaustion. It seemed that he had sprinted from the hill to the finish, Heero mused.  
  
"And Duo Maxwell with a 12:05, followed closely by Trowa Barton with a 12:06. Claude Comner with a 12:12, Chang Wufei with a 12:18..." the announcer roared through the microphone. Heero strode over to his teammates, saying a quick 'good job' to Claude out of habit. Duo was doubled over, panting. He was the newest on the team, so he hadn't gotten in all the practice the others had. Trowa was breathing heavily, pacing to calm down. Though the air was chilly, sweat beaded upon the boys' brow and slid across their foreheads. Heero congratulated them, thoroughly cooled out himself. Duo looked up curiously.  
  
"What was your time, Heero?"  
  
"10: 59. That Enna kid was only six seconds behind me," Heero replied.  
  
"That small fry?" Duo asked, just resisting a chuckle. It was Trowa who replied.  
  
"I've seen him run, he uses the same style as Heero does while running. He also is Japanese."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Duo asked, surprised. Trowa only shrugged.  
  
"Alright team!" The group turned. Mr. Zod, their coach, was walking towards them, waving his clipboard. "Out of six, five of you made it in the top ten! Amazing! Splendid!" He looked as if he would've given each of the boys a hug, if it weren't for so many people being present. Duo silently thanked the gods.  
  
The awards were passed out and the boys boarded the bus for the ride home. Heero joined Duo at the back of the bus, behind Trowa and Wufei. The rest of the team, including those that had not run, was seated closer to the front, chatting about the previous run. Heero leaned back, staring out the window. The leaves had just started to change color on the trees, save for the pines that never lost their needles. The landscape was filled with dots of every shade of red, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful sight. 'Nature...is indeed a weird creation...but for what purpose?' Heero wondered silently to himself.  
  
Duo tilted his head, disquieted by the stillness of his partner. Heero was normally quiet after a run, but it just didn't feel right this time. Duo waved a hand in front of the other teen's face, only to be met by his cold stare. How he hated, yet loved, that glare...  
  
"What's up?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
"The trees..." Heero turned back to the window, as if indicating the trees on the other side. "Every year...they change color, at the same time each year..."  
  
Duo nodded his reply. "And they fall off so new leaves can grow." Heero remained motionless, his gaze roaming over the forests they'd come upon. It was early evening and already the sun was disappearing over the horizon. A deer and her twin fawns raised their heads from a nearby field, to watch the bus. A majestic stag walked along the boundary of the forest, his antlers held high. Nature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after the championship match, Heero was walking home to his apartment, the one he shared with the braided one, Duo Maxwell. Trowa, along with his friend Quatre, shared the room across the hall. More leaves had fallen and the air was crisp. Halloween was fast approaching. Same as basketball.  
  
Heero knew he had a place on the team; he always did. It was Duo he worried about. He cast a glance to his partner, who was walking next to him, shivering slightly as the wind picked up. Duo raised an eyebrow, and Heero shrugged. They, like always, would be on the team.  
  
"What'd you think about her last volleyball match?" Duo asked, winking.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Relena's? They won, that's the main thing. Another victory for our school."  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled. "Did you SEE them? All sweaty and in those cute uniforms too!"  
  
Heero smirked. "You pervert..."  
  
Duo grinned, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  
  
"Watch it, you'll get a nosebleed..." Duo instantly covered his nose and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, Hee-chan. Relena's your dame. I just like spying on her! Too bad those locker rooms don't have windows..."  
  
Heero shoved his partner good-naturedly. "Baka, they wouldn't have them at your height!" Duo heaved a big sigh.  
  
"A man can dream..." Heero only nodded in reply. Ahead of them stood a cluster of girls, mostly volleyball players by the look of them. Duo shut up instantly as well and jogged forward to meet them.  
  
"Hi, ladies!"  
  
A few waved and went back to their conversation, but some had a blush rising on their cheeks as they turned to look at him. He came to a stop right next to a dark blue haired female. "How ya doin', Hilde?"  
  
The girl blushed. "Fine, Duo...just getting these yearbook quotes from some volleyball players."  
  
"Is this your boyfriend, Hilde?" A blonde haired girl asked.  
  
Hilde blushed even more. "Of course not, Relena!"  
  
At that moment, Relena spotted Heero. "Heero!" she cried happily, dashing up to him, clad in her volleyball uniform. Her short shorts were up- they only covered about two inches! - showing the most of her thighs. Duo watched her until she pounced on Heero. Luckily, Heero was strong enough to take her weight by surprise, since he happened to not have been looking.  
  
"Gah! Relena, warn me next time!" he said, adding a sharp edge to his voice. She frowned at him, and he smirked. Shifting her weight in his arms, he said, "I'm kidding, I heard you...relax."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before jumping back to the ground. Duo was chatting with the girls, even getting asked questions for the yearbook on Volleyball and the girls on the team.  
  
"...Sexy suits, cute girls. The only problem is that there's no window in the girl's locker room!" he was saying, as Hilde scribbled on a piece of paper. She, along with the volleyball members, laughed. Heero smirked, and was dragged by Relena to the group.  
  
"So, what's everyone going to be for Halloween?" Hilde asked, curious.  
  
"The Grim Reaper!" Duo exclaimed, grinning evilly.  
  
"I'm going to be a ballerina," a girl on the volleyball team said.  
  
"A football player!" another replied.  
  
"Hilde?" Duo asked. "What'll you be?"  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure. Cleopatra with blue hair?" She smiled. "Nah, I'm a Vampiress." She turned to Heero. "What about you, Heero?"  
  
Heero murmured his reply, something about being too old.  
  
"You're never too old, Hee-chan," Relena said, "to dress up. It's trick-or- treating that people can out-grow."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Be a Biker, and Lena can be your Biker Chick!"  
  
"Ohh, that's an idea!" Relena agreed, nodding. "What'd'ya say, Heero?" Heero shrugged. She threw her arms around him. "Please?" She begged, trying to imitate Duo's puppy-dog eyes. Heero sighed and Relena squealed happily. A few volleyball team members laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week and a few days later, Heero and Duo were in their room, outfits out in front of them. They were about to get dressed for Quatre's usual Halloween party. Their friend, Quatre Winner, was the richest at their school- most wondered why he wasted his time at a public high school, and he claimed that his care-taker, the one that had taken care of him since his father's death, Rashid, had begged him to go to a private school. Quatre, however, had wanted to be like everyone else and go to a public school. It was there that he had met Heero, Duo, and Trowa, the last of which he quickly became friends with. Later, he met up with Relena, Hilde, Catharine -Trowa's sister- and Wufei. He'd joined the cross-country team in hopes of getting into better shape, like Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei already were.  
  
Being the richest, he always was holding parties at his place- Palace, more like it. He chose to live on campus, and only host the parties at his mansion. His best party was usually the Halloween party, but the Christmas party wasn't that far off.  
  
Heero slipped off his shirt as Duo headed towards the bathroom. Duo cast a backward glance at his roommate, admiring the fine muscles that were usually obscured by his shirt. He turned back quickly, so Heero wouldn't see him looking.  
  
As the door to the bathroom shut, Heero slipped off his other clothing that was not destined to be part of his costume. He then put on the jeans with leather and black T-shirt. He added brown vest and gloves, contacts with skulls, and everything else that was needed for his costume to be a success. He added a red bandanna for his own liking.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Duo came back out. Heero had his back to him, adding an earring in his left ear with the aid of the small mirror he kept of the dresser. Duo was clad in a black cloak, his scythe held at the ready. Instead of his cobalt eyes peering out, two glowing red orbs appeared from under the hood. He moved silently, even Heero couldn't detect his presence until it was too late. Duo the Grim Reaper lifted his scythe higher, poised to strike its target, and Heero turned. Startled, he nearly jumped back into the dresser.  
  
"DUO!" He roared. "Don't do that!"  
  
Duo lifted the hood from his head, lowering his scythe. "Sorry, Hee-chan. I just couldn't resist!" He broke off, laughing hysterically. Heero sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the braided one.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Keep me? Feed me? Gimme a roof for over my head?" He gave Heero one of his most innocent looks, which caused Heero to smirk.  
  
"I've seen everything. The Grim Reaper trying to look like he's innocent!"  
  
Duo grinned. "This Grim Reaper's proud of his innocence!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, but Duo was saved from another comment by the door opening. They didn't usually lock it, since the whole hallway was mainly occupied by friends. Both teens turned to their visitor.  
  
It was Relena.  
  
"Relena! One of us couldda been changing!" Duo exclaimed. She wore a long white coat, feathers lying along the collar and cuffs. She did not reveal her costume.  
  
"Aw, you two dressed already..." She eyed Heero, almost hungrily. "I wanted to watch."  
  
"Now who's the pervert?" Duo whispered to Heero. Heero only smirked.  
  
"This isn't a locker room," He replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"Don't leave me out of the conversation!" Relena wailed.  
  
"We weren't," Duo replied. Relena glared at him, but he ignored her. He was used to Heero's death glare and hers was nothing of the like.  
  
Trowa stuck his head in the open door. "You two ready yet- err, hi, Relena." He raised the one visible eyebrow at Heero, but Heero shrugged.  
  
"We're nearly there!" Duo replied, not noticing the looks they were giving one another. Relena nodded her assent.  
  
The threesome left soon after Trowa disappeared. Quatre's mansion that he lived in, where the party would take place, was within walking distance.  
  
When they arrived, the party was already going. Girls were dancing like there was no tomorrow in the middle of the floor, their dates or friends watching. A few were slow dancing when a song they recognized came on. It seemed Quatre invited everyone at school- and then told them each to invite one!  
  
Heero entered the huge ballroom between Relena, who was hanging off his arm and still clad in her cover-outfit, and Duo, who was walking forward now, gazing at all of the costumes.  
  
"Lookie there!" He said, pointing. He turned and pointed again. A group of girls had dressed so that they looked like the worked at Hooters; another few had mermaid outfits on, each with a different colored fin and clamshell bikini. Duo disappeared soon after he spotted them.  
  
Heero led the way to the outer rim of dancers. There, he found a table and slipped his light jacket off. Relena also discarded hers, allowing Heero to fully see her outfit for the first time that night.  
  
She wore a tight, low-cut leather miniskirt with a tight, revealing T-shirt and a big jean jacket to top it off. She had leather boots, ones that went up past her ankles. Heero just gazed at her, slightly ashamed of the thoughts his best bud had put into his mind.  
  
"Heero, you're blushing!" Relena said, snapping him out of a daydream. He blushed even more, and Relena laughed. "My outfit's not that good, is it?"  
  
"It suits you," Heero replied, the blush fading finally.  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You calling ma a slut, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Naw, of course not!"  
  
Relena grinned and hugged him. Heero smirked, but the moment was interrupted by someone sitting down across from them.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds."  
  
Heero looked around Relena to see the speaker. It was Quatre.  
  
"Hey, Q," Heero replied, shifting Relena so she was sitting across his knees.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying the party so far!" Quatre grinned, nodding at Relena. Heero blushed slightly, and nodded. Relena giggled.  
  
"You two make a cute couple," Quatre added.  
  
Relena grinned. "I know, don't we just? I've been telling Heero that since...well, a long time!" The two blondes laughed, but Heero didn't see the joke.  
  
A bit later Relena dragged him onto the dance floor. They danced to slow songs, which Heero happened to be good at, and fast songs. He spotted Duo not far off, chatting with a Zombie Cheerleader. Relena nearly burst out laughing when he pointed them out.  
  
The one thing that changed this fun night was the refreshments. They had pop, yes, but there was also beer, wine, and all that there. Relena talked Heero into sharing with her a bottle of some of the strongest alcohol. The thing was, Heero had never tried that before, thus resulted in him feeling sick for a bit, until he became drunk. Relena resulted nearly the same, but hers had been intentional. She had plans. She giggled and he grinned stupidly. Someone at the next table had said something that they both had thought funny, and now they couldn't stop.  
  
Relena got up and said she was going to the restroom. Heero nodded and set off across the dance floor. He felt the urge to find Duo, to tell him something. But his friend was nowhere to be found. In fact, half of the people that had been here seemed to have vanished.  
  
Relena found him a few minutes later. She clung to him like she thought he'd suddenly disappear. Nobody paid attention to them, even as Relena dragged him up the many flights of stairs to the top floor of the mansion. There were always empty rooms; there was always at least one person to get drunk at one of Quatre's parties and Quatre, being the kind person he is, always kept each room neat for those occasions.  
  
Relena jerked open a door that led to a dark, empty room. She giggled crazily as she threw him onto the bed and shut the door behind her. Heero by now had caught on, both confused and excited. He had been trained to be a soldier since he was found on the streets, a war orphan, same as his friend, Duo. His caretaker had been called Odin. Heero himself had had no name, but was given one after the real Heero Yuy was assonated in hope that he, Heero, would follow in the former man's place as a peacemaker. Those plans had backfired when Heero, with the help of Duo Maxwell, had escaped the torturous plans the military had for him.  
  
Now Relena stood before him, looking adorable in her outfit of a Biker Girl. She came closer, closer, and Heero finally realized her clothing was getting thinner. He blinked as she crawled over him, an evil grin on her face as she tugged at his coverings.  
  
Heero awoke and looked around him. One side felt warmer than the other and, when he looked, he saw Relena lying there, curled up next to him. He could tell she only had the sheets as covering for her slim figure.  
  
As he looked at her, he remembered the events of the previous night. She had come upon him, making him excited before one could say bingo.  
  
His head hurt, but he paid it no mind as he got up, dressing himself on the way. He walked back over to Relena after a quick check in the bathroom mirror, and tapped her shoulder lightly. She murmured and rolled over, away from him. He tried again, more forcefully. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw who was standing over her.  
  
"Heero!" She blinked and pulled the covers closer to her body. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He tilted his head slightly. "Don't you...remember last night?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, what happened?" Heero just shrugged and tossed her her clothes and left the room. As he walked down the stairs to the first floor of Quatre's mansion, he happened to glance outside. There was a window on one of the landings and light was spilling over the carpet. It looked to be near noon.  
  
As he continued, he saw the telltale signs of a party. It didn't look as it Quatre had had a chance to clean up yet, and the fact that Rashid or somebody hadn't cleaned it up as everyone slept startled him- not for long, of course.  
  
He strode outside, through the huge doors and onto the grounds. Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned, ready for anything. But the innocent look of Duo Maxwell met him first.  
  
"Hiya, Hee-chan!" He said cheerfully.  
  
Heero smirked and continued on his way, knowing Duo would follow. And he did, keeping up a light chatter.  
  
"So, what did you think about the party? I did, of course. It's the best holiday. Hilde, me and some of the others went out trick-or-treating even. Of course it was only to those that knew about this party and Quatre had probably already rearranged it, but hey! It was fun! You and Relena shouldda come." He paused. "I saw you leave the main hall with her right after we left- I had to come back in for something. What'd you two do up there?" he raised an expectant eyebrow.  
  
Heero shook his head, not bothering to answer. Relena would probably be furious when she learned that she had lost her virginity, even to him.  
  
"You can tell me, Buddy," Duo begged, his curiosity getting the better of him. Heero shook his head once more and turned, heading back to the mansion. Duo sighed, defeated. He could never win against Heero, so he started up a new subject- fall sports.  
  
"Can't wait till Monday to show your stuff on the court, eh, Hee-chan? Bet you're gonna make the team as always. I don't know what they'd do without you; but-" He was cut off when Relena popped up out of nowhere. She had a smile on her face as she, still clothed in her costume along with Heero, clung to the Japanese boy.  
  
"You going to try out for the basketball team, Lena?" Duo asked. She nodded.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Duo sighed heavily, feigning the look of one who faced tough times ahead of him. He slung his arm around Heero's broad shoulders. "Hee-chan, ol' buddy, ol' pal. You are gonna have some competition coming up."  
  
Relena smiled. "Why thank you, duo. But I'll never be as good as him..."  
  
They stayed outside for a bit longer before heading indoors. By then, Quatre was up and had lunch ready. He greeted them with a warm smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon, Heero! Pass it!" Duo Maxwell called from the other side of the basketball court.  
  
Heero dribbled down the court and bounce-passed the ball to his friend. Duo caught it, turned, and shot. The ball circled the rim and dropped in. Their teammates cheered.  
  
Heero, his usual emotionless mask on, trotted down to stand by the basket as the other team made their way down. The tallest one, Rick, had the ball. He stood taller than Heero and thought he had more skill. No one's ever been so wrong.  
  
When Heero was three feet away, Rick paused for half a millisecond and that's all Heero needed. He moved forward, covering the three feet faster than the speed of light, ducked under Rick's hand and taking the ball with him. He was half way down the court when Rick turned.  
  
Heero preformed a perfect lay-up just as the buzzer went off. The other teens cheered again.  
  
"That's it, Heero!" The coach, Mr. Connors, shouted. He was checking out what new talent was in circulation at their school with open gyms and tryouts. It seemed that Heero would be accepted yet another year.  
  
A few minutes later, he called the students in. "Those who made the team will be posted outside the gym doors tomorrow morning. Good luck to all of you that stuck through it with us, and if you don't get accepted feel free to get on the team elsewhere and rub it in my face." A few of the boys laughed at this once the coach was done, but the other half was silent and serious. These were the students that knew they had made it, or they'd heard that a thousand times. Either way, all of the teens cleared out after getting their supplies from the locker rooms.  
  
The next day, Heero met Duo down the hall from his locker and together they walked to the gym. They glanced at the sheet and grinned in triumph- or rather, Duo grinned and Heero smirked in triumph. They'd both made it. That kid, Rick, had even made it. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre hadn't even tried out for it. Wufei was working on his karate skills, Quatre was in the orchestra, and Trowa would try for wrestling.  
  
The two friends exchanged high-fives and went to their classes. Only three weeks until Thanksgiving break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero: well? What do you peoples think? Long? Short? Need more? First off, I know not everyone likes Relena. Something WILL happen between her and Heero by the time I get to Christmas, ok?? Please review! Thanksgiving's on the way! 


End file.
